


Potential Love

by Nelja



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Demonic Possession, F/F, Pining, Romance, Season/Series 07, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pendant la saison 7. Amanda aime vraiment beaucoup Dawn, mais cela ne semble pas être réciproque, et il n'est pas certain qu'une histoire de possession démoniaque arrange quoi que ce soit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potential Love

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Joss Whedon. Betalecture par µarc.

Tous les mercredis, comme Buffy n'avait pas son emploi de conseillère à remplir et qu'Alex était trop occupé pour les accompagner, Dawn et Amanda allaient au lycée ensemble.

Les autres potentielles restaient toute la journée à la maison, mais Amanda avait décidé de ne pas abandonner le lycée tout de suite. De plus, cela rassurait Buffy. Sa petite soeur serait plus en sécurité pour faire à pied le chemin qui la séparait de l'arrêt de bus, puis pour prendre le bus en question, si elle était accompagnée d'une tueuse potentielle formée au combat. Elle pourrait ainsi se débarrasser de toutes les menaces possibles, zombies, racketteurs, démons, ou détraqués sexuels.

Et, durant ces trajets, elle avaient commencé à discuter. Au début, c'était pour ne pas s'ennuyer, mais ensuite, elles en étaient venues à apprécier ces moments d'intimité et à dialoguer avec enthousiasme. Au début, les conversations portaient sur les derniers groupes à la mode, leurs choix de vêtements, et sur les professeurs les plus insupportables.

Puis, elles en étaient venus à des sujets plus sérieux, plus personnels. Dawn avait parlé de son insuccès avec les garçons, et du fait qu'elle n'était jamais vraiment tombée amoureuse même si elle avait bien aimé Alex et Spike et un vampire avec qui elle était sorti un soir ; et Amanda lui avait raconté comment tous les beaux garçons qu'elle avait aimés étaient inaccessibles et ne l'avaient éventuellement regardée que pour se moquer d'elle. Amanda avait raconté la difficulté d'être une potentielle, d'avoir à suivre ces durs entrainement, et de savoir qu'elle allait devoir se battre pour sauver le monde, sans savoir si elle allait survivre, sans savoir si elle allait pouvoir sauver quoi que ce soit. Et Dawn lui avait raconté - même si Amanda l'avait deviné il y a longtemps - sa peine de ne pas être une potentielle, de ne pas avoir de pouvoir et de ne servir à rien dans les luttes contre le mal, tout en risquant de mourir elle aussi. Dawn avait parlé du départ de son père, de la mort de Joyce, et de comment elle s'était retrouvée sans parents, autre qu'une soeur qui devait se dévouer au monde avant elle. Et Amanda avait parlé de la difficulté d'avoir des parents, deux parents qui vivaient ensemble mais qui se criaient dessus en permanence.

Contrairement à ce qui arrive souvent, elles ne s'ennuyaient pas en entendant l'autre parler. Elles n'avait pas l'impression d'entendre quelqu'un se lamenter alors qu'il avait tout ce qui leur manquait, mais au contraire, elles se comprenaient d'autant mieux et ne se disputaient jamais. Au bout de quelques semaines de ce régime, Amanda était devenue la meilleure amie de Dawn, et trainait toujours, désormais, avec Kit, Carlos et elle. Et Dawn était devenue pour Amanda plus qu'une meilleure amie.

Elle n'avait jamais cru être attirée par les femmes, avant. Peut-être étaient-ce Willow et Kennedy, qu'elle croisait sans cesse en train de s'embrasser, qui lui avaient fait réaliser que c'était une possibilité réelle de tomber amoureuse d'une fille. Pas juste un concept très théorique destiné à servir de prétexte à des films sur la tolérance ou des films pornographiques.

Mais Amanda avait toujours été attirée par des gens beaux, et Dawn était une des personnes les plus belles qu'elle avait jamais rencontrées, avec ses cheveux doux et épais, son corps mince et son visage malicieux. C'était une malédiction, de tomber toujours amoureux des personnes les plus belles, quand on était une grande fille maladroite et dégingandée, sans grâce et au visage quelconque. Et Dawn, même si elle était son amie, était tout aussi inaccessible que les garçons qu'elle avait regardés de loin. Peut-être plus, ou du moins, elle le sentait plus douloureusement, à vivre près d'elle et ne pas pouvoir la toucher.

Et ce mercredi-là, elles se dirigeaient encore une fois vers l'arrêt de bus, discutant à propos de choses et d'autres ; et Amanda se sentait un peu coupable, parce qu'au lieu de se concentrer sur la conversation, elle était en train de se demander ce que cela pourrait faire d'embrasser Dawn, et la réponse présumée la faisait rougir.

"Alors cet après-midi, vous avez encore entraînement ?" demanda Dawn.

Amanda acquiesça. "Oui. On va travailler les techniques de pieu et d'éventrement." Elle avait un air naïf et embarrassé qui s'accordait mal avec ses paroles.

"Ca veut dire que je vais encore me retrouver toute seule..." soupira Dawn. "Quel ennui !"

Amanda en fut désolée. "Je viendrai te voir après, si tu veux." dit-elle. "Si tu m'attends pour faire tes devoirs, je t'aiderai en maths, et tu pourras m'aider en littérature. Mais je ne peux pas..."

"Tu ne peux pas sécher l'entraînement, je le sais bien ! J'aimerais bien pouvoir participer aussi, mais je me sens trop faible, par rapport aux potentielles." Elle soupira encore. "Comme c'est frustrant de ne pas avoir de pouvoirs !"

"C'est peut-être bien aussi d'être une personne normale, non ?" dit Amanda.

Elle n'était pas sûre du dernier point. Mais elle aurait tellement aimé voir Dawn arrêter de déprimer que les mots, même sans intérêt, sortaient automatiquement de sa bouche, ce qui la ferait sûrement encore passer pour une idiote.

"Oui, ça doit être bien..." dit Dawn d'un ton rêveur. Amanda la regarda, surprise.

"Je ne peux même pas dire que je suis une personne normale." dit Dawn. "Je pensais que Buffy vous l'avais raconté, mais je ne suis pas une humaine."

Amanda ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. Dawn continuait, elle lui expliqua comment elle était en fait une boule d'énergie verte, la clé entre les mondes, qui avait pris forme humaine grâce à un rituel, et comment tout cela avait coûté la vie à Buffy, une fois.

"Alors tu es... tu es une sorte de divinité !" s'exclama Amanda, émerveillée.

"Mais non ! Je ne peux rien faire, tu comprends ! Je suis censée avoir des pouvoirs, mais ils ne peuvent faire que le mal, et les gens veulent les utiliser, et finalement, je mets toute ma famille et mes amis en danger ! Et le pire, c'est ces souvenirs fabriqués. Parfois je me dis que je n'existe même pas ! Et qu'ils ne m'aiment que parce qu'ils ont une image de moi qui n'a jamais existé, et même s'ils le savent en théorie, qu'ils n'arrivent pas à faire la différence avec la vraie moi."

"Non. Cela ne veut pas du tout dire que tu n'existes pas." dit Amanda. "Au pire, ça veut dire que tu n'as pas existé avant d'avoir quatorze ans, mais moi, je ne te connaissais pas à l'époque. Tous mes souvenirs avec toi sont vrais, et tu es une vraie personne. Et moi, je t'aime comme tu es, vraiment."

C'était une déclaration d'amour, peut-être. Cela pouvait aussi être pris comme une déclaration d'amitié, peut-être était-ce vrai aussi ? En tout cas c'est comme ça que Dawn le prit. Elle sourit, regarda Amanda, et lui répondit : "Merci." Et puis "C'est pour ça que je suis heureuse de vous avoir rencontrés. Toi, Kit, et Carlos."

Amanda, à moitié heureuse, dit à son tour "Merci." en rougissant un peu. C'est à cet instant que le bus arriva, et il y avait tellement de monde que toute conversation sur les tueuses de vampires et les fins du monde devenaient hasardeuses. Et comme elles n'avaient plus envie de repasser à une banale conversation sur les cours du jour ou le temps qu'il faisait, exceptionnellement, elles ne dirent plus rien.

* * *

"Bon, comme prévu, je t'attends pour faire mes devoirs !" dit Dawn après le repas, alors qu'Amanda se préparait pour l'entrainement. "J'ai trouvé quelque chose de plus marrant à faire cet après-midi ; enfin j'espère."

"Quoi ?"

"Il y a Andrew qui m'a dit qu'il allait m'expliquer deux ou trois trucs en ce qui concerne l'invocation de démons. J'avais fait un peu de sorcellerie il y a longtemps, quand Tara était encore là, alors j'espère bien que s'il peut le faire, je peux le faire !"

"Invoquer des démons ?" demanda Amanda. "Ce n'est pas un peu... risqué ? Et puis, vous m'aviez dit que cet Andrew était un méchant, non ?"

Dawn eut un petit rire. "En fait, oui, c'est ce que je pensais, mais depuis que je parle avec lui, je trouve ça vraiment bizarre. Il est pas très intelligent, ça c'est sûr, et il a des goûts vachement douteux, mais il est maléfique comme moi je suis présidente de la République ! Et puis pour les démons, je pense pas qu'il sache en invoquer des gros... Et puis il y en a de très gentils ! Buffy t'a présenté un démon qui s'appelle Clem ?"

Amanda hocha la tête.

"Et puis j'aimerais quand même apprendre à faire deux ou trois trucs niveau magie." dit Dawn en baissant les yeux. "Pour me rendre utile. Et Willow et Giles sont trop occupés, alors... Mais Buffy ne sera pas d'accord, je pense... Elle ne pense pas que je pourrai y arriver... Tu ne lui dis rien, hein ?"

"Non ! Je suis sûre que tu peux !" dit Amanda d'une voix pas aussi assurée qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Elle se sentait de plus en plus timide devant Dawn.

Dawn sourit "Eh oui ! Tu vas voir ! Je viendrai couvrir tes arrières pendant que tu... éventreras des vampires à coups de pieux ! Bon entrainement, et à tout à l'heure ! N'oublie pas, hein !"

Amanda sourit, et murmura "Pas de risque." d'une voix presque inaudible.

* * *

"Bon, comme prévu, je t'attends pour faire mes devoirs !" dit Dawn après le repas, alors qu'Amanda se préparait pour l'entrainement. "J'ai trouvé quelque chose de plus marrant à faire cet après-midi ; enfin j'espère."  
"Quoi ?"

"Il y a Andrew qui m'a dit qu'il allait m'expliquer deux ou trois trucs en ce qui concerne l'invocation de démons. J'avais fait un peu de sorcellerie il y a longtemps, quand Tara était encore là, alors j'espère bien que s'il peut le faire, je peux le faire !"

"Invoquer des démons ?" demanda Amanda. "Ce n'est pas un peu... risqué ? Et puis, vous m'aviez dit que cet Andrew était un méchant, non ?"

Dawn eut un petit rire. "En fait, oui, c'est ce que je pensais, mais depuis que je parle avec lui, je trouve ça vraiment bizarre. Il est pas très intelligent, ça c'est sûr, et il a des goûts vachement douteux, mais il est maléfique comme moi je suis présidente de la République ! Et puis pour les démons, je pense pas qu'il sache en invoquer des gros... Et puis il y en a de très gentils ! Buffy t'a présenté un démon qui s'appelle Clem ?"

Amanda hocha la tête.

"Et puis j'aimerais quand même apprendre à faire deux ou trois trucs niveau magie." dit Dawn en baissant les yeux. "Pour me rendre utile. Et Willow et Giles sont trop occupés, alors... Mais Buffy ne sera pas d'accord, je pense... Elle ne pense pas que je pourrai y arriver... Tu ne lui dis rien, hein ?"

"Non ! Je suis sûre que tu peux !" dit Amanda d'une voix pas aussi assurée qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Elle se sentait de plus en plus timide devant Dawn.

Dawn sourit "Eh oui ! Tu vas voir ! Je viendrai couvrir tes arrières pendant que tu... éventreras des vampires à coups de pieux ! Bon entrainement, et à tout à l'heure ! N'oublie pas, hein !"

Amanda sourit, et murmura "Pas de risque." d'une voix presque inaudible.

* * *

Amanda n'avait pas pu prendre une douche après l'entraînement, il y avait trop de monde qui attendait, et elle avait promis de passer chez Dawn, qui avait réussi à préserver sa chambre en dehors des heures de sommeil.

"Je suis là." dit-elle en entrant. "Je pense que tu l'avais vu, mais..."

Dawn l'attendait, assise en tailleur sur son lit, un cahier sur les genoux, et Amanda se sentit immédiatement gênée : la jeune fille était déjà en chemise de nuit, une chemise de petite fille, blanche, avec des dentelles, et parfois trop transparent.

"Salut !" s'exclama Dawn. "Tu tombes bien, je suis super-contente de te voir ! J'étais en train de buter sur une équation particulièrement difficile. Ca devait être interdit par la Cour Suprême de donner des exos comme ça !"

"Laisse-moi voir." lui dit Amanda en souriant. Elle était douée en mathématiques. Elle tendit la main pour prendre le cahier, et s'apprêta à s'asseoir par terre, mais Dawn tapota le coin de lit à côté d'elle, et Amanda alla s'asseoir à côté, contrainte et forcée - ou peut-être pas tant que ça.

Dawn lui mit le cahier dans les mains, puis se pencha vers elle pour lui expliquer quel était l'exercice récalcitrant. Amanda avala sa salive, fut soudain très rouge, et craignit que ses capacités mathématiques ne descendent encore en-deça de celles de Dawn dans ces circonstances. Elle tenta de se concentrer sur l'équation, mais les cheveux de son aimée lui chatouillaient la joue et le cou, son épaule était un poids contre la sienne qui n'aurait rien du avoir d'attirant en soi mais qui était Dawn, qui sentait son odeur, qui laissait deviner les courbes de son corps, et Amanda avala sa salive à nouveau. Elle entendait son coeur battre plus fort qu'à l'ordinaire, et elle s'efforçait de ne pas penser à ce qui aurait pu arriver ensuite, parce que cela lui semblait horriblement gênant et assez irrespectueux de se laisser happer par son imagination en présence de Dawn, mais il était, apparemment, déjà trop tard.

L'exercice de maths avait maintenant complètement disparu de son esprit, et ce fut le moment que choisit Dawn pour lui murmurer à l'oreille "Une horreur, n'est-ce pas ?" tout en se serrant encore plus contre elle.

Comment pouvait-elle se comporter comme ça sans comprendre ? Amanda s'estimait maintenant complètement transparente : son coeur battait la chamade, et sa respiration s'était acélérée, de frustration et d'angoisse. Cela ne ressemblait pas du tout à Dawn qui, même si elle était une amie proche, n'était pas le genre à se rapprocher autant des gens en général. Elle eut soudain une impression d'irréalité. Elle n'était probablement pas là, Dawn n'était probablement pas en train de se serrer contre elle avec son souffle contre son oreille qui la faisait trembler, et elle était en train de rêver tout ça.

Cette impression devint une certitude lorsque Dawn posa sa main sur sa joue, et lui fit pivoter le visage. Elle la regarda dans les yeux, et ces yeux lui firent peur. Ils avaient une intensité, une flamme, qui n'était pas la douce lumière des yeux de Dawn. Puis elle sentit ses lèvres contre les siennes, et toute pensée cohérente quitta son esprit.

C'était son premier baiser, et c'est ce qu'elle avait connu de plus doux depuis qu'elle pouvait se rappeler. Elle se laissa faire, le corps illuminé, l'esprit dans les étoiles. Puis Dawn rompit le baiser, et encore une fois elle n'essaya pas de résister.

"Alors ? Tu as trouvé ça comment ?" demanda Dawn.

"C'est comme d'avoir mal au coeur, mais à l'envers." répondit Amanda. C'était une réponse stupide, mais il n'y avait pas de mots, vraiment. Et elle était en train de redescendre de son étoile, et de se dire que ce n'était vraiment pas la Dawn qu'elle connaissait, la Dawn dont elle était tombée amoureuse, et cela lui faisait de la peine.

Oh, bien sûr, cet aspect non-Dawnien avait été tous sauf gênant il y a quelques instants. Mais si Amanda était dans un rêve, elle voulait que cela se passe selon ses désirs : Dawn n'était pas censée demander une évaluation de ses capacités, mais lui parler d'amour, lui dire... lui dire tout ce qu'Amanda avait voulu lui dire depuis des semaines sans y arriver. C'est à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas un rêve, mais que cela ne pouvait pas être la réalité non plus. C'est à ce moment qu'elle comprit qu'il y avait un problème quelque part.

Elle aurait cependant pu l'oublier ; car Dawn l'embrassa encore, plus ardemment, cette fois. Elle voulut se défendre, parler, dire qu'il y avait eu un horrible malentendu, mais elle ne pouvait pas parler, pas maintenant, alors que Dawn commençait à la renverser sur le dos, les mains lui caressant la taille, puis remontant ; et elle tremblait, elle haletait, elle voulait vraiment ce qui aurait pu se passer ensuite, mais pas comme ça...

En utilisant sa force physique de potentielle, et une force mentale qu'elle ne se connaissait elle-même pas, elle repoussa les mains de Dawn, et se rassit sur le lit, les yeux fixés dans ses yeux. Cette flamme n'était pas Dawn. Au lieu de la rassurer et de la faire rêver, elle lui faisait mal au ventre et à la tête, lui insufflait une avidité dévorante, mais qui n'était pas ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de ressentir, même le soir, quand Dawn était loin et qu'elle sentait un peu moins coupable de penser à elle.

Elle voulut demander des explications, parler, parler infiniment, mais tout ce qu'elles réussit à bafouiller fut "Tu ne m'aimes pas ?"

Dawn eut un instant de surprise, comme si elle n'avait même pas pensé à une telle question, puis répondit "Mais bien sûr que si !"

Et ce n'était pas vrai, et ce n'était pas non plus un rêve, cela sonnait trop faux, trop mal.

"Je t'en prie attends-moi attends-moi je vais prendre une douche mais je reviens." bredouilla-t-elle encore, comme si elle avait peur que Dawn ne la laisse pas sortir.

Ce fut presque le cas. Elle s'éloigna, et Amanda eut l'impression que cette séparation physique lui était douloureuse, et un instant, l'idée lui traversa l'esprit qu'elle était stupide, qu'elle n'avait pas à penser, et qu'elle aurait du rester, et transformer cet instant en son rêve en oubliant complètement la réalité.

Elle se leva. Dawn avait laché son corps, mais ne la quittait pas des yeux, et ces yeux eux-mêmes la retenaient, ils étaient ce qu'elle avait vu de plus beau et de plus trouble au monde, elle ne pourrait pas supporter de les quitter encore. Un instant, les yeux de Dawn, la vraie Dawn, se superposèrent à ceux-là, et ils étaient implorants et pleins d'espoirs. Elle pensa que même si elle réussissait à reculer encore, centimètre par centimètre, jamais, jamais elle ne pourrait fermer cette porte.

Mais la flamme sombre y flamba une fois de plus, et Amanda, comme brûlée, referma vivement la porte. Ses jambes la lachèrent, et elle sut que si cette créature - ce n'était pas Dawn, elle en était sûre - ouvrait la porte, elle serait perdue. Mais elle ne le fit pas, et Amanda se releva. Elle poussa un grand soupir, sans vraiment savoir elle-même si c'était du regret ou du soulagement.

Elle ne savait que faire, et décida que le mieux était d'aller vraiment prendre une douche. Mais il y avait, bien sûr, une file d'attente de plusieurs personnes, et elle ne pouvait attendre sans agir. Elle se mit à faire les cent pas dans le couloir, et ce fut par accident qu'elle croisa Andrew. Mais elle comprit alors qu'elle aurait mieux fait de lui poser des questions tout de suite.

"Il est arrivé quelque chose avec Dawn tout à l'heure ?" dit-elle en se précipitant vers lui. Elle devait être impressionnante, car Andrew se protégea la figure des mains en clamant "Je nie tout !"

"Mais, tu n'as pas à avoir peur !" s'exclama Amanda, confuse. Puis elle se rappela pourquoi elle était là. "Sauf si tu as fait du mal à Dawn, bien sûr !"

"Je ne lui ai rien fait !" s'exclama encore Andrew. "Elle est une des seules ici à être gentilles avec moi !"

"Alors raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé avec elle !"

"Mais rien ! On avait décidé d'invoquer des démons - mais des démons gentils, parce que je suis un gentil maintenant !"

"Ca existe, ça ?" demanda Amanda.

"Ben oui, c'est classique, le grand méchant qui, dans le fond est un gentil. Regarde Anakin ou Sadako. Enfin, eux, c'est pas tout à fait pareil remarque, parce qu'ils étaient gentils avant et sont devenus méchants après. Moi, en fait, c'est le contraire, tu vois, j'ai été un terrible méchant et..."

"Mais je veux juste savoir si vous avez réussi à trouver des démons gentils !" dit Amanda alors que la panique la gagnait en même temps que l'exagération. Elle eut une petite moue. "Tu sais, je suis une potentielle. Si tu racontes ta vie et que tu me fais perdre mon temps, je peux te faire très mal."

"Ben, probablement non, parce que ça n'a pas marché." répondit très rapidement Andrew. "On avait pourtant regardé au chapitre des démons de l'amour..."

"Des QUOI !"

"Je peux te montrer le livre si tu veux !"

* * *

Amanda traîna Andrew qui se débattait jusqu'à la salle où Giles, Buffy, Anya et Alex étaient en train de discuter stratégie. Elle le poussa au milieu de la pièce et clama : "Ce... cette chose a invoqué une succube pour posséder Dawn !"

"Une succube ?" demanda Alex.

"Un, hum..." commença Giles, gêné.

"Démon du sexe." compléta Anya.

"Mais ne dis pas ça ! Je ne savais pas ce que c'était, moi !" gémit Andrew.

"Tu n'as jamais vu "Incubus", peut-être ?" demanda Alex d'un air méprisant.

"Lequel ? Il y en a deux, des films qui portent ce titre..."

"Celui réalisé en espéranto avec William Shatner et... Oh, mais si tu te fiches de moi en plus, je vais te...", fit Alex levant un poing menaçant devant un Andrew qui n'en menait pas large...

"Ca suffit vous deux !" s'exclama Amanda, paniquée. "On n'est pas dans les films en ce moment, il faut aider Dawn ! Il faut la... l'exorciser, la soigner, je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais même pas si elle est encore en haut... Mais elle m'a... je veux dire, elle m'a fait des avances..." dit-elle en rougissant très fort.

Cela n'avait pas été naturel. Cela n'avait pas été Dawn. Elle le savait, alors elle se sentait rassurée, mais en même temps, déçue et frustrée. Et surtout, elle voulait en finir au plus vite.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait !" s'exclama Buffy, très en colère. Elle gifla Andrew, qui s'effondra par terre.

"Je peux tout arranger je vais lancer un contresort c'est dans le livre !" s'exclama-t-il.

"Il vaut mieux que je regarde par moi-même !" s'exclama Giles, saisissant le vieil ouvrage. Hum, as-tu invoqué un démon particulier ?"

"Giles !" s'exclama la tueuse, surprise par le calme de son observateur.

"Il sera temps de s'occuper des coupables après, mais je pense que le mieux est encore de résoudre le problème maintenant." dit-il. Il essuya ses lunettes "Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup affaire à des succubes, mais je préfère qu'elle ne reste pas dans... cet état." Après un bref temps de lecture, il s'interrompit. "Sais-tu le nom de celle que tu as invoqué ?" demanda-t-il à Andrew.

"Non." dit-il penaud. "Ce n'était pas dans l'invocation."

"C'est ennuyeux..." dit Giles. "On ne peut pas vraiment, sans l'avertir, essayer toutes les possibilités..."

"Si tu as touché à ma soeur en profitant de ce sort", dit encore Buffy à Andrew, "tu ne t'en tireras pas vivant !" et Amanda se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise. En même temps, c'est tout juste si elle ne se sentait pas un peu déçue que Buffy n'aie pas pensé à lui faire cette remarque, comme si... comme si il ne pouvait jamais y avoir rien entre elles.

"Mais non ! Elle n'était pas du tout bizarre avec moi ! Je ne me suis rendu compte de rien ! Je vous jure, elle ne m'a pas fait la moindre proposition !"

"Mouais... Même une succube peut avoir du goût, je présume." dit Buffy, le foudroyant du regard.

"Ou alors.. c'est peut-être une succube lesbienne ?" fit remarquer Anya.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, ouvrant de grands yeux.

"Ben oui !" s'exclama-t-elle, ca n'arrive pas qu'aux sorcières et aux potentielles, vous savez !" Elle se tourna vers Amanda, et lui demanda avec curiosité "Est-ce qu'elle t'a mordillé l'oreille ?"

Amanda devint écarlate.

"Ou peut-être qu'elle t'a d'abord caressée là ?" Anya eut un geste très explicite "avant de..."

"Anya." dit Giles. "Je ne sais pas si ce sont des questions très pertinentes."

Amanda lui lança un regard reconnaissant.

"Ben si." répondit Anya. "Si elle me raconte ses techniques, je saurai probablement reconnaître qui c'est ; il n'y a pas tellement de succubes lesbiennes qui peuvent posséder des humains, et en général, je les connais !"

"Tu les connais, euh, de très près ?" demanda Alex, soudainement intéressé.

"Ca dépend lesquelles." répondit Anya. "Mais il y a toujours aussi plein de bruits qui courent, et puis on peut en discuter. Alors, Amanda, tu me racontes ?"

"Je crois que nous pouvons vous laisser seules." dit Giles, tripotant ses lunettes. "Ce serait très utile si vous trouviez le nom, mais je vais me renseigner sur les... autres détails de l'exorcisme."

"Je vous accompagne." dit Buffy.

"Moi, je peux..." commença Alex.

"Non." répondit Buffy fermement, "tu viens avec nous aussi. je suis sûre que tu peux te rendre très utile en cherchant avec Giles. Moi je vais garder la porte. Personne ne touchera à ma soeur !"

* * *

"Elle s'appelle Iphis !" s'exclama Anya en rentrant dans la pièce où travaillaient Giles et Dawn, suivie d'une Amanda toujours rouge tomate. "Je suis douée, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai préparé un questionnaire en vingt questions, je vous le laisse, Giles, avec un peu de chance... euh, de malchance je veux dire, il pourra resservir."

"Merci, Anya, ce sera, hum, très utile." répondit Giles embarrassé. "Tout est prêt pour l'exorcisme, maintenant."

Il s'empara d'une pile de matériel, qu'il avait rassemblé sur la table au préalable, et monta les escaliers. Il fit signe à Buffy, qui veillait à la porte de Dawn, pour qu'elle vienne les rejoindre.

"Voilà ce que tu devras faire, Buffy." dit Giles. "Je suppose qu'elle essaiera de t'attirer dans ses... hum, ses filets, et c'est au moment où vous serez... proches physiquement, qu'il faudra lui coller ce sceau derrière la tête. Elle ne pourra ainsi plus bouger pendant le reste des opérations qui sera donc..."

Buffy avait le visage décomposé. "Je ne peux pas, Giles ! Dawn est ma petite soeur, et même si ce n'est pas elle..."

"Moi je pourrais !" dit Anya en levant le doigt.

"Non !" s'exclama Buffy.

"Tu n'as rien à craindre. J'ai dit que j'avais connu Iphis, pas qu'on s'entendait bien ! Et puis Dawn manque de... virilité. En quelque sorte."

"Je m'y oppose." dit Buffy d'un ton cassant. "Et vous non plus, pas question que vous l'approchiez !" dit-elle à Alex et Andrew.

"Eh !" protesta Alex.

"Tu as tort ! Je m'y connais, moi, dans ces trucs occultes et tout !", intervint Andrew. "J'ai vu "L'Exorciste", toutes ses suites et même "La Maison de l'Exorciste", la version alternative de "Lisa et le Diable" et je pourrais..."

"La ferme !" dit Buffy. "On n'a pas besoin de toi."

"C'est-à-dire, Buffy, il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse..." dit Giles.

"Amanda, est-ce que je peux te confier ma soeur ?" demanda Buffy.

"Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée." dit Giles. "Amanda est forte physiquement, en plus si j'ai bien compris, Iphis où quel que soit son nom s'attend à la voir revenir..."

Amanda eut envie de crier, que non, pas du tout, qu'il ne fallait pas lui faire confiance pour ne pas toucher Dawn, qu'elle ne se faisait pas confiance elle-même. mais elle réalisait aussi qu'elle avait vraiment envie de la sauver, de retrouver Dawn telle qu'elle était avec son sourire innocent, et que les raisons pour lesquelles elle devait le faire n'étaient pas si mauvaises.

"Je veux la sauver !" dit-elle, et c'était vrai.

"C'est parfait." dit Giles, qui lui expliqua alors la procédure à suivre. "Et surtout, n'oublie pas : tu dois placer ce sceau par la... par la ruse et l'adresse, pas par la force. Si tu te bas, elle aura la force d'un démon, mais si tu la blesses, tu blesses Dawn."

Amanda hocha la tête.

"Bonne chance, miss !" lui dit Alex. "Ramène-nous Dawnie saine et sauve."

"Tu as vu "L'exorciste"" ? demanda Andrew. Amanda hocha la tête, plutôt que de lui crier dessus. Elle voulait se raccrocher au moindre espoir. Andrew parut soulagé, d'ailleurs.

"Je t'en prie, n'échoue pas." lui dit Buffy, et Amanda se sentit toute bizarre d'avoir la Tueuse, celle qui devait les protéger, qui lui faisait confiance.

Elle se jura de faire n'importe quoi pour réussir.

"Tu as mis bien longtemps !" s'exclama Dawn - la succube - Iphis - avec un adorable sourire. "Il devait y avoir du monde à la douche, pas vrai !"  
Amanda hocha la tête. Elle avait oublié qu'elle lui ressemblait autant, jusque dans les inflexions de la voix.

"Il faut dire qu'avec toutes ces potentielles dans la maison, on n'a plus aucune intimité !" s'exclama Dawn. "Je ne parle pas de toi, bien sûr - toi tu es mon amie, et en plus tu n'arrives pas des quatre coins du monde avec des habitudes plus extraterrestres que celles des démons !"

Dawn prit Amanda par la main, et la potentielle trembla. Elle sentait son courage s'effacer. Elle semblait si innocente...

"Bon, on reprend là où on s'était arrêtées ?" demanda la succube, qui attira Amanda à elle, l'embrassa encore une fois, et soudain elle ne sembla plus innocente du tout. Et Amanda sentait qu'elle ne l'était elle-même pas vraiment.

Amanda tenta de se concentrer pour ne pas prendre tant de plaisir au baiser d'une inconnue, de celle qui n'était pas Dawn, mais ce n'était pas si simple, même en fermant les yeux. Alors, elle passa ses bras autour de sa tête, prit dans sa manche le sceau de métal et d'herbes que lui avait confié Giles, et le lui appliqua sur le sommet de la tête.

Dawn-Iphis poussa un hurlement. Elle tenta de mordre Amanda, qui s'éloigna vivement, et qui sentit avec soulagement le désir la quitter, alors que le pouvoir de la démone s'atténuait, alors que ce cri lui faisait comprendre qu'elle n'était ni dans un rêve ni dans un cauchemar, et que décidément cette personne n'avait rien à voir avec Dawn.

"Enlève-moi ça de la tête !" cria-t-elle. "Je t'en prie, Amanda ! Je vais mourir !"

"Tu vas juste t'en aller ! Je ne te laisserai pas utiliser Dawn !" s'exclama la potentielle.

"Et Dawn risque de mourir avec moi ! Ils ne te l'ont pas dit, les autres ?"

Ils n'auraient jamais fait ça, pensa Amanda. Buffy n'aurait jamais laissé sa soeur courir un tel danger, elle aurait cherché une autre solution. Elle commença à allumer les bougies aux coins de la pièce, alors que le corps de Dawn se tordait sur le lit, sans pouvoir rien faire pour l'empêcher.

"Elle me l'a dit ! Elle me l'a dit, que Buffy ne me choisirait pas, qu'elle se moquait bien de moi ! Tu te rappelles, je te l'ai dit lorsque nous allions prendre le bus ensemble !"

Amanda en fut pétrifiée. En effet, Dawn lui avait parlé de cet événement, quand elle avait vu ou cru voir le fantôme de sa mère.

"Tu n'es pas Dawn." dit-elle, avec force, pour se persuader.

Elle alluma les bougies, s'assit en tailleur au centre de la pièce, et commença l'invocation qu'elle avait apprise en coup de vent.

"Iphis, je te renvoie dans les ténèbres..."

Dawn-Iphis continuait à crier. "Je ne suis pas Dawn. C'est vrai, je ne suis pas elle. Mais je deviens de plus en plus elle, tu sais ! Je peux lire sa mémoire. Je peux comprendre son comportement et ses attitudes !"

Amanda avait envie de lui crier de s'arrêter, mais elle ne pouvait pas interrompre sa formule. Cela aurait pu tout faire échouer.

"Au nom des puissances qui se terrent dans le feu, l'air, la terre, et l'eau..."

"Tu as vu comme je lui ressemble ? Laisse-moi vivre, Amanda. je peux être Dawn. Elle n'existe pas, elle n'est qu'un ensemble de souvenirs artificiels, et bientôt je possèderai tous ses souvenirs ! Laisse-moi ici, Amanda ! Personne ne se rendra compte de rien ! Toi-même, tu ne te rendras compte de rien, nous continuerons à aller à l'école, et à manger ensemble des marshmallows cuits au micro-ondes, et à combattre les démons, parce que soit dit en passant, la plupart d'entre eux, je ne peux pas les saquer non plus. La seule différence, ça sera que la vraie ne t'aurait jamais touchée, jamais prise dans se bras, jamais, et que moi je peux rester avec toi, pour toujours. c'est ce que tu voulais, n'est-ce pas ?"

Amanda eut envie de crier et de pleurer "Menteuse, menteuse." et à la place elle se concentra sur ses invocations, et sur garder son calme, garder son calme.

"Il n'est pas de place pour toi dans ce monde..."

"S'il te plait, s'il te plait, Amanda. Je t'aime." dit la créature d'une voix qui n'était plus un hurlement, qui n'était plus la voix d'un démon mais à nouveau la voix de Dawn, apeurée et suppliante, et Amanda crut que son coeur allait être arraché de sa poitrine alors que ces prières continuaient à sortir de sa bouche, et ce fut avec difficulté qu'elle prononça la dernière phrase.

"Je te renvoie d'où tu viens. A jamais."

Dawn-Iphis cria une dernière fois. "Je te maudis ! Tu souffriras pour ce que tu as fait ! Jusqu'à ta mort, tu continueras à désirer cette fille qui n'existe même pas, et tu mourras sans plus jamais l'avoir touchée, parce que tu as refusé mon amour !"

Puis le corps inanimé retomba sur le lit, et Amanda fut partagée entre l'envie d'aller voir comment elle allait et celle de s'endormir tout de suite, pour que cette histoire lui apparaisse vraiment comme un rêve. Mais elle alla plutôt ouvrir la porte.

"C'est fini." dit-elle, et c'était vrai, de beaucoup de façons.

Buffy se précipita vers sa soeur, constata que tout allait bien, et remercia vivament Amanda. Tous la congratulèrent, et elle-même se dit qu'elle aurait peut-être mieux fait de s'endormir, finalement. Elle se sentait mal, coupable d'avoir été tenté par ce que lui avait proposé la démone, coupable aussi de s'être laissé faire, la première fois - et si Dawn le disait aux autres, maintenant, elle n'oserait plus jamais regarder Buffy en face ! Elle se demandait si tous lui feraient les mêmes compliments si elle n'avait pas chassé Iphis. Oui, donc elle ne les méritait pas. Cela avait-il seulement marché ? Elle sentit soudain que si elle n'y avait pas mis assez de conviction, peut-être que ça n'avait pas marché ?

La voix de Dawn aurait pu la rassurer, lui montrer que tout ce qu'elle avait fait n'était pas en vain, mais elle dormait encore. Alors Amanda esquissa un sourire difficile, et dit "Je vais me coucher."

"L'exorcisme a dû l'épuiser." dit Giles

* * *

Amanda se réveilla avec l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant très longtemps. Quand elle put ouvrir les yeux et s'asseoir, elle vit Dawn près d'elle, qui lui souriait d'un air embarrassé.

"Je venais voir si tu allais bien." dit-elle.

Amanda sourit : "C'est bizarre. Normalement, ça aurait dû être à moi de voir ce qui se passait. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas moi qui ai eu... enfin tout ça." Elle réalisa trop tard qu'elle ne savait pas si Dawn se souvenait de ce qui s'était passé, ni ce que les autres lui avaient déjà raconté. "Enfin... je voulais dire."

"Je me souviens." dit Dawn. "Pas de tout, mais un peu."

"Je suis désolée..." dit Amanda, confuse, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

"Non, c'est moi qui suis désolée." dit Dawn.

Il y eut un silence, nécessaire pour qu'Amanda rassemble la force de demander "Pourquoi ?"

"Cette fille-démon... elle ne se trompait pas ; je veux dire... tu es vraiment amoureuse de moi ?"

Amanda hocha la tête. "Oui."

"Je suis désolée, voilà, pour ça... Mais je voulais te remercier pour ne pas avoir cédé... pour ne pas avoir accepté son marché, voilà. Tu sais, j'ai parfois moi-même tellement l'impression de ne pas exister, parce que je me dis que je n'étais nulle part avant il y a quelques années, et qu'être une boule d'énergie ce n'est pas vraiment exister. Et même si je ne me souviens pas de tout, je sais qu'à ce moment, j'ai eu vraiment peur que tu acceptes, parce que je ne voyais pas de raison pour que... pour que tu dises non." Elle essayait de prendre un ton naturel de conversation quotidienne, mais hésitait à chaque phrase.

"Il ne faut pas." dit Amanda. "Tu es peut-être une clé entre les mondes ou je ne sais pas quoi, mais en tout cas pour moi, tu es le centre du monde."

"C'est pour ça que je suis désolée. Parce que je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu veux, alors..."

"Je comprends." dit Amanda.

Elle le savait déjà, après tout. Et cela ne lui plaisait pas de voir Dawn si triste.

Elle lui sourit, et lui demanda "Toujours amies ?"

"Bien sûr !" s'exclama Dawn.

"C'est mieux que rien, tu sais. Vraiment. Les gens disent que c'est pire, souvent, mais ce n'est pas vrai."

Dawn soupira. "Je ne suis peut-être pas capable de tomber amoureuse. Parce que tu es bien, comme fille, vraiment. Mais je ne peux pas."

Ca aurait été bien pire si tu t'étais enfuie en courant et en criant "Haaa ! Haaa !" l'assura Amanda.

Dawn rit devant l'image mentale.

"Je suis désolée." dit-elle encore une fois.

"Je sais." répondit Amanda. La discussion commençait à lui être douloureuse, à être aussi banale alors qu'elle aurait dû être si intense. "Je vais dormir encore, OK ?"

"D'accord !" dit Dawn. "J'espère qu'on survivra à la fin du monde. Parce que ça se passera sûrement mieux, alors."

"Voui." dit Amanda. "Ce n'est agréable pour personne, les fins du monde."

"Dors bien."

Après le départ de Dawn, Amanda essaya de convaincre que tout allait bien. Mais cette nuit-là, elle rêva de longs cheveux fins, de déclarations d'amour et de baisers brûlants.


End file.
